Happily Ever After
by nithila
Summary: The prince of tennis characters star in their very own fairytales, but can they all really live happily ever after? Pairings: Alpha-Snow White, Adorable-Sleeping Beauty, Perfect-Beauty and the Beast, and some more!
1. Introduction: Mizuki and the Eggplant

**Story:** Happily ever After

**Author: ****  
**

**Summary: **The Ultimate Prince of Tennis Fairytale, includes Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, Rapunzel, and more which will be mentioned later**  
**

**Pairings: **Alpha Pair, Perfect Pair, Adorable pair, Purple Pair(Mizuki x Eggplant), Mizuki x Yuuta, and hints of non-RyoSaku (will be explained later)**  
**

**Author's Note: **It's my sister's Birthday! Happy Birthday!

* * *

Mizuki was walking home from his grandmother's house. It was his mother's habit to send the old woman broth whenever she fell ill – Mizuki was quite certain that this habit arose, not from concern for the old woman's health, but rather to punish her for the torturous concoctions that she had forced upon her as a child. Thinking pleasant thoughts such as in this fashion, Mizuki continued skip-no, _walking briskly_ home. Yes that was it. The trees rustled overhead, and the breeze was playing with his perfect dark, dark purple hair.

The path he was following turned sharply, to skirt around a large stone wall. According to Mizuki's research, the wall was the outer stone wall of an 18th century castle. The castle had been abandoned for unknown reasons, and the royal family had moved to its present location, in the new castle. It was his private opinion that the castle had had very outdated plumbing, and that the royal family had been fleeing from – Mizuki paused as he looked through the wall at a point where the stone had crumbled away. Mizuki could see what was apparently the castle's old vegetable patch. A fat, round hare was sitting in the middle of it, holding in its front paws, an _eggplant._

If there was one thing in the world that Mizuki could not resist, it was eggplant. Not the green or striped ones. The dark purple ones, the exact colour of Mizuki's hair. He jumped through the hole in the wall, almost enraptured by the beautiful eggplant. The rabbit fled. With furious red eyes, Mizuki ran after it.

Half an hour later –

Mizuki's eyes had returned to normal, and he sat on the ground beside a fire, roasting the eggplant. A few bits of leaves and grass in his hair were the only indication that a vicious and bloody battle had taken place between him and the rabbit. Somewhere close by, lay a shocked rabbit that would never attempt to eat eggplants, ever again.

Once the eggplant had been roasted to perfection, Mizuki let it cool down. He eyed it hungrily, as he waited to bite into the now soggy remains of the eggpl... "Ack!" Mizuki made a strangled noise. Vice like fingers grabbed him by the throat, and pulled him around. Mizuki looked up into the most hideous, terrifying face he had ever seen. He screamed, and went limp.

**...to be Continued...**


	2. 1 Beauty and the Beast: Purple Hyacinth

When Mizuki awoke, he found himself on a bed. He sat up wondering how he'd gotten there. Looking around the room he realized that it was empty. He wondered what to do. Could that hideous creature have put him here? And why? All thoughts of eggplants now fled from his mind as he wondered if he was ever going to escape. There was no doubt that he was in the ancient castle. He twirled his hair around his finger nervously. Just when he was about to get out of bed and run, the door creaked open, and someone walked in.

The person did not say anything. He was wearing a plain white mask. "Did you put me here?" Mizuki asked.

"Ah."

"Why? Was it... was it because of the eggplant?"

"Yes."

As he heard this Mizuki wanted to scream. "I'm very sorry! I really didn't mean to, I thought I was taking it from a rabbit, not from you, please forgive me." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"You've been forgiven." The strange man just stood there though. He said nothing else, just observing him through the eye-holes of his mask in silence.

Hesitantly, Mizuki asked "May I go now, Sir?" The other figure sighed.

"You stole what was mine. To repay me, you must stay here, forever," the man said.

Mizuki stood up, his eyes wide "Forever? Can't I just buy you an eggplant? Two eggplants? I'm _Sorry_. Please?" Mizuki was terrified now. To remain locked up in this castle forever...

"If you wish to be spared, you must return home, and send me the first human being you see as your replacement."

"But that could be anyone!" he said, alarmed.

"It will be." The statement was followed by the same infuriating silence.

Mizuki was scared. What if the first person he saw was his mother? Or one of his sisters? It would be terrible. He shut his eyes not knowing what to do. "What will happen if I stay?" he asked.

"You will be a guest."

"Forever?"

"Until one of us dies."

'Well,' Mizuki thought. 'That was the same thing.' He wondered if he should tell the man that he would just go home, and send someone else. He might even be able to rescue them later. He remembered the creature he'd seen before, the one who caught him. He imagined fighting against that.

"What was that strange beast that caught me?" he asked. The man turned away abruptly. Mizuki looked up in surprise. A few moments later, it clicked. "It was you?" he asked.

"Ah."

~o~0~o~

Mizuki was trudging home with a heavy heart. He dreaded walking into his house and finding out who he'd have to send to the beast in his stead. He knew he would hate himself for it, he already did, but it had to be done. But he was certain that he would try to save the person who was sent.

For a moment he stopped, wondering if he should return to the castle, and turn himself in, or perhaps, not return home at all. He could then live in peace...but the creature's solemn voice echoed in his head. _Do not break your word... you will suffer._ He hadn't said it like a threat. He had said it like a fact. And that was what scared him the most.

~o~0~o~

"Aniki... You don't have to follow along wherever I go," the younger brunette said angrily. Syuusuke Fuji didn't really mind.

"Something wrong, Yuuta?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that he was just annoying his brother more.

"_Aniki! _Why can't I just spend a normal afternoon with my boyfriend when I want to? Why do you _always _have to ruin it?..." The younger Fuji continued in this fashion. Syuusuke had tuned him out. Although he did love his younger brother very much, sometimes he had the tendency to repeat himself unnecessarily.

Through the window, Yuuta spied his boyfriend walking up the path. "He's here," he said happily, heading towards the door. Syuusuke looked out the window as Mizuki neared the front porch. In a moment, he was at the door, pushing his brother out of the way. The door was open before Mizuki could knock. Mizuki looked straight into Fuji Syuusuke's cerulean eyes, and groaned. Yuuta would never forgive him.

~o~0~o~

The following morning, Fuji Syuusuke stood before the ancient gates of the abandoned castle. He hadn't really minded taking Mizuki's place, and although he _had_ yelled at him, it was more out of shock that if he hadn't acted on his instincts at that moment, Yuuta would have been sent instead.

Mizuki had been horrified, and Yuuta...Syuusuke pushed the thought out of his mind. As long as it wasn't Yuuta being sent, it didn't matter. Pushing the creaky gate open, he entered, and walked up the overgrown drive to meet his captor.

His footsteps sounded loud and out of place in the silent entrance. He knocked once and the magnificent door opened. A man appeared in the door way. He was well dressed – his clothes that of a wealthy gentleman, except for his mask. The man stepped back so that Fuji could enter. Fuji paused for a moment, took a deep breath, then stepped into the entrance hall. The door shut firmly behind him. He would probably never leave the castle ever again.

The masked man just looked at him. Fuji smiled his light smile, although it was a bit forced now. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke." He said softly, stretching out his hand. The other man shook it silently. He observed Fuji for a moment more, his golden eyes appearing strange and unreal in their stark white setting. He beckoned Fuji to follow him, and started walking up the grand staircase.

Fuji followed the other man through several corridors. The man stopped before a door, and opened it. Fuji followed him inside.

The room was beautiful. There were huge glass windows on one side of the room, bringing the room a light, airy feel. The bed looked comfortable, and the dark, chocolaty fabrics complimented the tan coloured walls. A few tasteful paintings adorned the walls, and a glass vase, filled with flowers sat atop a small reading table. The bookcases, and the wardrobe looked perfect. If the room hadn't been his prison-to-be, Fuji may have admired it.

The masked man seemed to be waiting for something. "Is this where I'm going to be staying?" Fuji asked. The man nodded. According to Mizuki, he just had to stay there. Nothing else. He would be a permanent guest. He could never leave.

But then again, that was only what Mizuki had said. Fuji wished that the strange man would say something. That he would say _anything. _He hadn't even heard the man's voice yet... perhaps his voice was as terrifying as his face? He wondered... Mizuki had only described his appearance, yet Fuji had been under the impression that the man's voice had not been out of ordinary.

Lost in thought, Fuji was jerked back to reality when the man opened the door. Turning, he saw him silently make his way out. He turned, and seeing Fuji's eyes on him he paused.

"Fuji-san...I am very sorry." He left, shutting the door behind him. And Fuji was left alone, in his pretty prison. He sat down on his new bed. It was as soft as he'd imagined... but it wasn't quite right. Closing his eyes, Fuji tried to grasp the fact that he would never see his family again. That he'd never see his mother, or Yumiko, or Yuuta... he'd never again tease his brother, hug him, smile at him...he'd never again get the chance to threaten Mizuki... or to forget his name.

He hadn't even said goodbye to Eiji, his best friend. Fuji was certain that the red head would be very upset...Fuji stood up. It was not good to wallow in self despair. He had accepted Mizuki's decision, and that was it.

He walked over to the window. Sliding it open, he gazed out. The mid morning sun shone gaily on the garden outside his window. It wasn't remotely like a story... If it had been, then the sky would have been weeping just to match his heart. He sank into one of the soft cushioned chairs. Tearing his eyes away from the window, he looked at his little room.

He tried to imagine living here, and being happy... but his heart would not listen to his head. It kept showing him pictures of home. And more important than home, family, and friends. Acquaintances. Familiar streets... everything he'd left behind. Fuji had chosen not to bring anything with him. It would hurt to have a keepsake, reminding him every moment of things that he had lost. But now, in this strange and unfamiliar setting, Fuji almost regretted his choice.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He had never been one to express his feelings, but here isolated and alone, he could not help it. A single tear coursed down his pale cheek. His eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, coming to rest on the single violet hyacinth in the vase on the table nearest him. _Purple Hyacinths... flowers of sorrow...Fuji-san, I am..very sorry. _Tears rushed down his face, as he tarted crying in earnest. He was going to be alone. Forever.

**...To Be Continued...**

Please Review? Please?


End file.
